


Army boys - Fanart (+Loaded March poster)

by kingdomcome



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Army Arthur Pendragon, Army Fanart, Army Merlin, Loaded March poster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomcome/pseuds/kingdomcome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>graphics of Merlin and Arthur in army camouflaged clothes.<br/>+ Loaded March poster</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Radioman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/234459) by [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose). 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=23r4zs1) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2cxb9tz)

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=358tdgz)


	2. Loaded March - Gwaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shall we call it an out take? Let's call it an out take. I didn't upload it originally with the others, but I improved it.. A LOT and so decided to share.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=xg077t)

**Author's Note:**

> http://mykingdomscome.tumblr.com/


End file.
